


Unlocking

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Unlocking

After the Civil War, Clint's memories start to come back. He had suffered from amnesia years ago and jt had locked a part of his brain.


End file.
